


The Forgotten Winchester

by peepmywriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Woman, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Heartbeat Kink, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mistress, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, S&M, Sam Ships It, Twins, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepmywriting/pseuds/peepmywriting
Summary: Everyone forgets about the youngest Winchester sibling, Piper. They forgot about her until they needed her the most, to find Dean.





	1. Back In

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever supernatural story. I've always wanted to write one, so here goes! Constructive criticism is needed and urged.

**BRING BRING**

The annoying sound of my doorbell ringing at an ungodly time jars me out of my slumber. I look to my left, wondering where my boyfriend could've gone. I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I slip on my slippers and robe and set off down the stairs. 

When I reach my front door, I take a peek at the analog clock above the living room entrance. It reads 8am and I groan. I open the door quickly. The sun attacks my eyes and I quickly cover my eyes. 

"Yes?" I say. 

"FBI ma'am, we're here to ask you a few questions." a familiar voice says. 

I squint at their face, not being able to register them due to my glasses not being on my face.

"Hold on." I say and walk to my living room to grab my glasses off the coffee table. The world around me becomes clearer and I go back to the door. I stop in my tracks as I see for the first time who really is at my front door. 

"Hiya, baby sis. Ya miss me?" My twin brother, Sam says. 

I drop to my knees as the world around me is dark again.

* * *

"Come on Pipes, wake up." a garbled voice says, someone pushing on my shoulders.

I groan an incoherent sentence and slowly open my eyes. 

The face above mine is surprising and I quickly scramble away. 

"Sammy?" I ask, my brain not able to wrap around the reality of the situation. 

"It's me, Piper." he says. 

"You look...different." I say. 

"Maybe because it's been around six years since you've seen me." he says matter-of-factly.

I scoff at him and look around. "Where's Dean?" I ask. 

Sam sits up slightly and clears his throat. "He's dead."

I gasp and tears start to form in my eyes and a lump of sadness builds up in my throat. 

"What about Dad?" I ask.

"Him too." I start to cry silently and Sam come over to me and wraps me in his arms.

"So we have no more family left?" I ask him through my tears. 

"We have each other and Bobby." he answers, trying to visibly make me feel better. 

I stop crying quickly and we venture into the kitchen. 

"Coffee or tea?" I ask.

"Coffee." he says, looking around my sleek, modern kitchen. 

"Four creams, three sugars, and a dash of honey." I say, remembering his favorite.

Sam grins widely at me. I go to my coffee maker and begin making a pot of coffee.

"So how did you find me?" I ask. 

"I have my resources, and you kept in touch with Bobby." he says. 

"True." I answer, turning around. 

"I missed you, Pipes." He says. 

"I missed you too, Sammy. You don't know how much I've wanted to just pick up  phone and call you or Dean." I answer, tearing up a little. 

Sam smiles and sniffles a little, indicating his actual emotions. 

"So why are you here? Other than you obviously missing me." I ask. 

"Dean is in Hell. He made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring me back to life in exchange for his soul. I've tried for four months to find a demon that'll bring him back, but none will show." Sam explains as I hand him his cup of coffee.

"First off, he's an idiot for making the deal, and you're an idiot for trying to follow in his footsteps." I say. 

"There's more." Sam says. 

We walk to the living room and sit down so he can talk. 

"You and I, we can control demons. We can exorcise them, kill them, and conjure them up. I can do a little of it by myself but we're stronger together." he says. 

"How do you know this?" I ask. 

"You remember how Mom died? That was a demon who made deals with a bunch of mothers. He would bleed into their childs' mouth on their six month birthday. He did that to us the day Mom was killed." Sam explains.

I quickly understand and urge him to keep going. 

"I found out about the powers he gave us from demon blood 4 years ago, they've advanced more and more over the years." he says. 

I gasp as I remember the day I found out I had powers. I was in an argument with my ex boyfriend and he pissed me off and I thrust my arms out and he flew against the wall and hit his head pretty bad. 

"I have powers too." I whisper. 

"I can teach you how to get them up to my level." Sam says. "I have a friend who knows how to help us." 

"I don't think I want to be pulled back into the life, Sammy." I say. 

"I need your help, Pipe. You're the only one I have left." he says, gripping my hand. 

I sigh and stand up. "Fine, but only until we get Dean out of hell." 

Sam smiles and hugs me. "Thank you, sissy." 

"Yeah, yeah. Go into the basement and bring up all my hunting supplies." I tell him.

He nods and walks off through the kitchen. I head upstairs and open up my closet. The box is dusty as I pull it out but i wipe it off and proceed to open it. The first thing I see is a note I wrote to myself six years ago. 

_Dear Future Piper Winchester,_

_If you're reading this, you've been pulled back into the life. Understand that you can step out of it anytime, because you have that power, Piper. Sam, Dean, or Dad cannot stop you from doing what you need to do. You needed a step out of the hunting, you needed a sense of normalcy that you hadn't had since you were a small child. You and Sam grew up into hunting, and you need to feel what its like to be normal. I hope your normal life was good, but you and I both know how much hunting sets your veins ablaze. Get back out there tiger._

_XX_

I smile as I read the words I wrote to myself and sit the note aside. I pull out my hunting clothes and shake the dust out of them. After taking a quick shower and blow drying my hair, I slip on my underwear and bra and strap my knives to my thigh and ankle. I slip on my bracelet engraved with an exorcism for demons and a necklace with an anti-possession charm on it. I slip on a white tank top and black leggings. I squat down to make sure I can fit them, which they do and then slip on socks. I hate to cover up my foot tattoo but I gotta keep ma feets warms while I kill a beast. I then put on my leather jacket and grab my phone, running out of my room. 

When I get downstairs, Sam is lugging all my hunting supplies into the living room. 

"I need you to sharpen some of the knives in there, while I go see if my child is still running perfectly." I say to him. 

He nods and I walk out to my garage. I turn on the lights and open up my toolbox next to the door. I grab the set of keys I kept in there and walk over to the wall, passing my Ford Fusion. I find the loosest wall panel and slide it up, slipping through the hole. One thing sits in the secret room, a car covered with a  tarp. I take a breath and pull back the tarp, revealing my 1968 Dodge Charger. I slip into the drivers seat and stick the key in the ignition, after taking a deep breath, I turn the key. After a few seconds of start up, the engine revs to life. I smile and pat the steering wheel. 

"Good Job, Ella." I whisper to her. 

I drive the car through a secret entrance in the garage and park in front of the house, next to Dean's old Impala. 

When I get back, Sam is finished sharpening all the knives and we take the supplies to the car. I set everything up in it's spaces namely. Sam laughs at me when he remembers how I set everything up alphabetically in my trunk.

"Shut up Sammy." I deadpan, and punch his arm. 

When we finish, I lock all the doors to the house and leave a note on the door for my missing boyfriend. I realize that I don't need him in my house while I'm gone, so I take all my spare keys with me and leave the house with my bag over my shoulder. 

I follow Sam as he gets in his car and drives off. 

AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill starts to play and I wipe my tears as the ride continues on.


	2. Big Brother

**Piper**

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask Sam.

"A motel not far from Bobby." He replies.

I nod and continue to eat my burger. We had stopped off on a road to eat before we headed to a motel.

"How did you find out about your powers?" I ask him.

Sam hiccups and clears his throat. He looks at me before looking back down at his food. "My ex girlfriend, Jessica, died. I had visions of it, days before it happened." Sam explains. 

I feel a wave of sadness wash over me and I look over to Sammy. 

"Do you feel our connection still?" I ask him. 

"You mean the one we used to have as kids? The one dad thought was impossible?" Sam asks. 

"Yea, that one. I thought we lost it when we split up." I say. 

"Maybe it's back. Do you remember how we used to trigger it?" he asks me. 

"Careless Whisper?" I ask. 

He simply smiles at me and looks back to his food. I start thinking of the melody to Careless Whisper and soon he starts laughing. As I play the melody in my head, I hear Sam's voice start to sing the lyrics. When I look at him, he's munching on his salad with a smug little smile on his face. 

I smile and stop the song in my head. I wait for his complaint and I hear it, the sound being an angry grunt. I laugh out loud. Sam pouts for a second and then the one song I hate with a passion begins to play. 

_ "...i'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.." _

I slam my fist down on the table and flick a piece of lettuce at his face. It hit him in the nose and he stares down at it before picking up one of my fries and beaning me with it. 

"Sam, please we're older than this." I say. He laughs. 

"When have we ever acted our actual age?" he asks

"You've got me there." I say and shrug.

We continue eating and my phone beeps. 

_ 'Pipes, where are you?'  _  the text reads.

I sigh and look away, back at Sam. 

"Who is it?" he asks me. 

"My boyfriend, Damian. He's been texting me nonstop." I say.

Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Relationships suck." he mutters.

"True." I sigh and shovel another spoonful of food in my mouth. 

_ 'Everything is fine babe, just stay out of the house until I get back. I'm okay. I promise we'll talk when I get home.'  _ I respond to him. 

Sam smiles at me and then asks the waitress for the bill. 

"So who's this friend I'm meeting?" I ask him. 

"Her name is Ruby, and she's kind of a demon." Sam scratches his neck nervously.

"Kind of a demon? Sam, there's no such thing as kind of a demon." I say to him. 

"Fine, yes. She is a demon. But she's on our side, I trust her." 

I feel my aggression slipping away, and I finally agree. 

"If you trust her, then I trust her." I say. 

"Thank you Pipes, I just wish Dean had the same views as you. He hated Ruby." 

"Stop speaking about him in past tense. He's gone, not dead." 

The waitress comes around with the bill and Sam quickly pays before we both walk out of the shop. He waves to me and we get in our separate cars. I follow Sam more down the road with Arctic Monkeys blasting through my speakers .

* * *

Sam and I get into the motel, him and I with our own rooms. I go into his room after dropping my bag in mine. 

“When is she coming?” I ask. 

 

“She’ll be here soon. Do you want something to eat?” 

 

“Can you order chinese? I really want some shrimp fried rice and a steak and cheese eggroll right about now.” 

 

“Sure, can you set up my laptop for me?” 

 

I nod my head as a reply and we go to work. About thirty minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. I go to open it, since Sam is using the bathroom. When I open it, there’s a girl. She smiles and holds out a hand. 

 

“You must be Piper. I’m Ruby.” she says and blinks, her pupils turning black. 

 

My automatic defense mode rolls in and I resist the urge to kick her in the face. I step aside and let her in though. 

 

“Sammy! Ruby’s here!” I yell out. 

 

I hear the water stop running in the bathroom and a few seconds later, he walks out in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His hair is all stringy and wet and droplets of water run down his face. 

“I’m telling you, Sammy. Give me a few minutes with some clippers and you’ll be looking less like a moose and more like a man.” I joke. 

 

He rolls his eyes at me. “I’m good.”

 

Ruby stands off to the side, eyeing Sam with a look that I know well enough. The ‘jesus-you’re-frickin-hot’ look. My brothers have been getting that look since we were kids, no matter how much older they were than the other girls (and sometimes guys).  It was a bit irritating to me, knowing I’d never get that kind of look from people. 

 

“Okay so Piper, this is Ruby. Ruby this is Piper.” Sam says, gesturing to us as he said our names.

 

“Yeah, I kind of figured. Seeing as she’s the only demon I’d willingly invite into the place we’re staying.” I say.

 

Ruby laughs. “I like her.” 

 

Sam looks between the both of us. _ ‘Be nice.’  _ I hear his condescending tone in my head. I stick my tongue out at him and he does it back. 

 

“So, Ruby, what is it that you’re teaching me?” I ask her, turning to her. 

 

“Same things I’ve been teaching Sam. Only, I hope you can learn faster than him.” she replies. 

 

Sam feigns looking wounded and I smirk a little. 

 

“I probably can.” 

 

“The first step is to increase your intake of demon blood. It’s already in you, but that’s not enough to keep you stable for the things you could do.” she says. 

 

I nod, understanding everything.    
“But where would we get the demon blood from?” 

 

“Me, of course. I’m less tainted than most demons.” 

 

“Then let’s get to it!” I say, clapping my hands together. 

 

Another knock sounds at the door and Sam goes to get it this time. 

 

“I’m glad you’re giving in quicker than your brother is. It took him forever to believe that what he is, is a gift.” Ruby says to me. 

 

“I’ve always believed that the powers that I had just made me different from the boring regular people. Not cursed.” I say. 

 

Sam comes back, arms laden in food and I throw my hands up in the air. 

 

“FOOD!” I screech. 

 

Both Sam and Ruby laugh at me and watch as I take the food from Sam’s arms. 

 

I pull out and eggroll and moan as the taste invades my mouth. 

“Better to do strenuous activities on a full stomach than empty.” Sam says. 

 

After I eat, I stand up and brush off my hands. 

 

“So, are we doing this or what?” I ask.

 

“Well, when I usually give out my blood, I ask for one thing in return. Sex.” Ruby says, bluntly. 

 

This throws me for a loop and I think it over for a second. I come to the conclusion that I really want to do this for Dean. “Fine.”

 

**_((A/N: A sex scene?! In the second chapter?! You guys must think me a monster. I would never put one so close to the beginning. SO...TIME SKIP))_ **

* * *

 

When I came out of my room, I realized that I felt more powerful. Like my nerves were standing on end, like everything in me was amplified. 

 

“Wow.” I simply stated. 

 

Sam turned from his computer to look at us. “You look like you just had sex.” he laughs. 

 

I smack him upside his head and walk to the table and grab another eggroll. Then I walk into my room and grab some pajama pants and a tank top and slip them on. I start to brush my hair as Ruby comes out of the bathroom dressed in my pajama clothes. 

 

We walk out of my room together and I sit on Sam’s bed and flick through the TV channels. I finally settle on HBO’s showing of Pirates of the Caribbean. Sam sat at his computer, researching cases. Ruby just sat with me, watching TV. 

 

“I ordered a pizza. I know how hungry you get.” Sam spoke up. 

 

‘“Awe, Sammy! YOU DO CARE!” I say. 

 

Him and Ruby laugh and then I turn back to the TV. Ruby stood up, going to look over Sam’s research when someone knocked on the door. She opened it. 

 

“So where is it?” she asked. 

 

“Where’s what?” A familiar voice asked. 

 

“The pizza that takes two guys to deliver.” Ruby said, sarcastically. 

 

Sam goes to the bathroom, putting on a shirt.

“I think we got the wrong room.” the voice said. 

He walked out.

“Hey, is --” he stopped talking when he saw who was standing at the door. 

 

“Sammy? Who is it?” I yell, not getting up from the couch.

 

When I get no answer I stand up and walk to the door. I freeze in my tracks as the people finally come into view. 

 

“Hey, ya, Sammy. Pipes.” the voice of my oldest brother, Dean says.

 

Sam and I stand side by side, equally freaked as we take in the view of our older brother. Sam takes the first move, flicking out a knife as he attacked Dean. 

 

Ruby screams, pulling off the scared human act perfectly and I almost laugh out loud if it wasn’t for the fact that I had to protect my twin brother. 

 

Sam pushed Dean against the wall, trying to stab him and Bobby, whom I had just noticed, fought to pull him back. 

 

“Who are you?!” Sam screamed to the man who looked like Dean. 

 

“LIke you didn’t do this!” Dean’s look-alike screamed back.

 

“Do what?!” Sam yelled.

 

He kept fighting against Bobby to get to Dean.

 

“It’s him, Sam. It’s him. I’ve been through this already. It’s really him.” Bobby said to Sam. He slowly stopped fighting against Bobby, his breaths coming out ragged. 

 

“But..” Sam says, panting as he tried to breathe. 

 

I stand off to the side, a confused look crossing my features. Dean looks at me. 

“I know.” he says, “I look fantastic, huh?” 

 

Sam and I stare at him for a second before we rushed to him, making it a group hug. I try my damndest not to cry but I involuntarily let out  a small sniffle. When we break apart, Sam and I stare at Dean. 

 

“So, are you three, like...together?” Ruby asks.

 

_ ‘Play along. What Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him.’  _ Sam’s voice trailed in my mind. 

 

“What? No.” Sam panted out. 

 

“No! He’s our brother.” I say. 

 

“O-Oh. Got it...I-I guess. Look, I should probably go.” Ruby says, making up an excuse to leave. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Sorry.” Sam says. 

 

_ ‘Real subtle, Sammy.’ _

 

Sam shoots me his bitch face and looks back at Ruby.

* * *

 

“So, call me.” Ruby says, as she’s fully dressed again and walking out the door. 

 

“Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.” I say, leaning against the oor awkwardly. 

 

“Christie.” She corrects, a small smirk playing at her lips. 

 

“Right.” I say, scratching my neck. 

 

_ ‘Real subtle, Pipes’ _

 

I wait, staring at her until she walks away. I close the door and turn around facing the boys and Bobby. I walk over and sit next to Sam, whom I now realize is fully dressed. 

 

“So, tell me, what’d it cost?” Dean asks us. 

 

“The girl?” I laugh, “I don’t pay, Dean.” 

 

“That’s not funny, Piper.” Dean says. “To bring me back. What’d it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?” 

 

“You think either of us made a deal?” Sam asks. 

 

“That exactly what we think.” Bobby says. 

 

“Well, I didn’t.” I say. 

 

“Neither did I.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Dean says, his parent mode rearing its ugly head. 

 

“I’m not lying.” Sam says and I nod my head to agree with him. 

“So what now? I’m off the hook, and you’re on, is that it? You’re some demon’s bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this.” Dean chastises the both of us. 

 

“Look, Dean, I didn’t even know you were dead until yesterday and Sammy here wishes he could’ve made a deal with a demon. But Sam has tried everything, that’s the damn truth. No demon would deal with him, all right? So can you please back off?” I stand up, getting as much in his face as I could, seeing as he was at least six foot and I was five three. 

 

“You were rotting in hell for months -- for months -- and I couldn’t stop it. So I’m sorry it wasn’t us, all right?” Sam says, standing up next to me. 

 

“Dean, I’m sorry.” He says. 

 

Dean scrutinizes us both before saying, “It’s okay, twins. You don’t have to apologize. I believe you.” 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I am gladdened the twins’ soul remains intact, but that does raise a sticky question.” Bobby says. 

 

“If they didn’t pull me out, then what did?” Dean asks aloud. 

 

* * *

 

I walk from the fridge, serving the guys some beers as I go to my bed. 

 

“So what have you been doing here, since you weren’t digging out my grave?” Dean asks us. 

 

“Well, once I figured out I couldn’t save you, I starting hunting down Lilith um...trying to get some payback.” Sam says. 

 

“All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?” Bobby asks. 

 

“Uh...That’s what my dear twin sister is here for. Well, mostly getting Dean out of hell, but I figured she’d want to help with that too.” Sam answered. 

 

“You’re damn right, I do.” I chip in.

 

“Look, I’m sorry Bobby. I-I should have called. I was pretty messed up.” Sam says. 

 

I watch as Dean gets up and picked up Ruby’s discarded bra. 

“Oh, yeah. I really feel your pain.” Dean jokes, holding it up for all to see.

 

“That’s actually mine.” I say. 

 

He drops it immediately and wipes his hand on his shirt. “I’VE GOT COOTIES!” he yells out. 

 

“Bite me, Deano.” I say. 

 

“Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.” Sam says.

 

“When?” 

 

“Yesterday morning. Right after I picked up Piper.” 

 

“When I busted out.”

 

“You think these demons are here ‘cause of you?” Bobby asks Dean. 

 

I take a sip of my beer as I try to concentrate on the text I wanted to send Damian. 

 

_ ‘Where are you?’  _

 

He still wouldn’t stop texting me, even after the text I sent him earlier. 

 

_ ‘Babe, please. Everything is fine. I promise that I’ll come back by the end of the week.’ _

 

“But why?” I hear Sam ask. 

 

“Well, I don’t know. Some badass demon drags me out, and now this? It’s got to be connected somehow.” Dean says. 

 

“How you feeling, anyway?” Bobby asks him. 

 

Dean pauses before answering. “I’m a little hungry.” 

 

His prayers were answered when someone knocked on the door. I crawled off the bed and went into the other room to open it. The pizza man stood at the door and I gave him a ten dollar bill before taking the pizza and closing the door. 

 

I come back in the room while they’re conversing with the pizza and hand a slice to Dean. I pull one out and eat one myself and sit the box down. 

 

“Bobby how many times to I have to prove I’m me?” Dean’s tone is agitated.

 

“Yeah, well, listen -- No demon’s letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts.They got to have something nasty planned.”   
  


“Well, I feel fine.”  Dean says. 

 

“Okay, look, we don’t know what they’re planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.” I say, munching on a slice of pizza. 

 

“I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she’s heard the other side talking.” Bobby says. 

 

“Hell, yea. It’s worth a shot.” 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Bobby gets up and walks out the door.

 

Dean goes to stand up, but Sam stops him. 

“Hey wait,” he says. “You probably want this back.” Sam takes off Dean’s amulet and hands it to him. 

 

Dean investigates it for a moment. “Thanks.” he says. 

 

“Don’t mention it.” Sam says. 

 

Dean slips the necklace back on his neck. 

 

“Hey, Dean, what was is like?” I ask from my spot on the bed, taking a sip of beer. 

 

“What? Hell? I don’t know. I-I-I-I must have blacked it out. I don’t remember a damn thing.” He answers me. 

 

_ ‘He’s lying Sammy.’ _

 

“Thank god you don’t.” I say. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean says. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter two. I like constructive criticism, please do not hesitate to judge me. I'm all for it. I want this story to progress with the readers. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. I need some help lol. xoxo Teddygrahams.


	3. Freak(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazaurus Rising of course.

I rode with Sam and Dean, taking a nap in the backseat. The boys had no objections to it. Dean acted like he wasn’t surprised I was back in the business but I could feel it coming off of him in waves. Perks of being an empath, I guess. 

* * *

 

_ “DE, GET OUT OF THERE! QUICK!” I yelled, grabbing my machete as a vampire advanced on me. God I hated those things but I sure as hell loved killing them.  _

 

_ “RELAX! I’M RIGHT HERE, PIPES!” he yelled back into my ear.Another vampire advanced on my and I took a hard swing of my machete, cutting its head off in quick precision. Dean clapped from behind me, falling onto the ground.  _

 

_ I spared a glanced at him for a second, noticing his shaky voice. “What happened?” I asked. _

 

_ “One of them fuckers bit me.” he grunted, feeling at his neck which was bleeding profusely.  _

 

_ Another vampire emerged from a door and started to attack me, I had to quickly get around him in order to cut his head off. Dean clapped again. “Look at my baby sis, doing her job like a good little soldier.” he said.  _

 

_ I growled and turned on him. “Never call me a soldier.” I emphasized my statement by pointing my machete at his head.  _

 

_ I turned around again and sliced off a vampire’s head. They just kept coming. This time I didn’t hear a comment from Dean so I turned around. He was gone. What the hell? I turned in a circle, thinking maybe he had moved around me, but nope, he was nowhere to be found.  _

 

_ “DEAN! Where are you!” I yelled, running into the room i had just come out of. He was nowhere to be found. I walked outside to see the impala running, but nobody was in the car. I went to the backseat door, and set my machete inside of it. As soon as I turned around, Dean was standing there, smiling. I jumped.  _

_ “Dude, you fucking scared me.” I said.  _

 

_ He laughed. “Sorry.”  _

 

_ I turned around and shut the door, walking around to the passenger side door while he just watched.  _

_ “Shall we go?” I asked him.  _

 

_ He nodded and clapped his hands, getting into the car. I followed suit, reaching to click my seat belt in place as soon as I got in. Dean stared at the steering wheel for a second before turning to look at me.  _

_ “What?” I asked.  _

 

_ “Nothing, just that you look so damn delicious right now.” He said.  _

_ I was confused.  _

_ I started to say what again before he reached over, grabbed my neck, and bit into it.  _

* * *

I jumped, waking up with a start. My head had immediately started to pound and I was covered in sweat. Dean looked at me through the mirror and I quickly averted his eyes. I could feel both his and Sam’s worry. It was becoming a bit cagey in the car and I, nor my stomach, didn’t like that.

“DEAN, PULL OVER!” I yelled and he slammed on the brakes immediately. 

 

I shot out of the car, puking onto the grass near the road. Someone came up behind me and held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back. The voice, distinctly Sam’s started to say soothing words to me as I puked continuously. 

 

Soon, puking turned to dry heaving as my stomach rid itself of everything I had eaten that day. My nose burned and tears shed from my eyes as I tried to calm down. My clothes were stained with my puke and I laughed, disgusted with myself. 

 

Sam’s worry started to push at me and I looked at him. “I need water.” I whispered. 

 

He walked away quickly and came back soon with a  bottle of cold water. I twisted the cap off and gulped it down, soothing my burning and horrid tasting mouth. I threw the bottle at him and he caught it. Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the Impala. Dean leaned against the side of the car, his face hard but worry rolling off of him in waves. 

 

Sam popped the boot and I grabbed my bag, pulling out a pair of black leggings and a batman tank top. I quickly scrambled into the car to change while the boys stood outside, patiently waiting. When I was finished, I got back out and stuffed my dirty clothes into a grocery bag and put them into the boot. After Sam closed it, I got into the backseat again and rested my face against the cool glass of the window. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dean finally asked.

 

“I’m fine.” I replied quietly. 

 

The boy’s worry started to rise again and Dean started driving again. I whimpered. 

“Can you two just not feel so damn loud?” I asked.

 

“What?” The boys asked in unison.

 

“Everything you feel, I feel harder. You guys seriously need to just let it out, that shit is painful.” I said, spreading out into the backseat. 

 

“What?” They asked again. 

 

“Dude, I’m a fucking empath. I feel your feelings.” I said fed up with their apparent confusion. 

 

“Oh.” Sam said, leaning back into the seat. 

 

“Ohh.” Dean said, realization hitting him hard.

* * *

 

“Piper, wake up. We’re here.” Dean said, shaking my shoulder lightly. 

 

I sat up, getting out of the car and stretching. 

 

The September cool hadn’t set in yet, so it was still hot.

 

The four of us (Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I) walked to the front door of the house and Bobby knocked on the door. Soon, a beautiful woman opened the door, her brown locks cascading down her head in waves. She and Bobby laughed and embraced each other. 

“Bobby.” she said as she hugged him. 

“Pam.” Bobby said back, wrapping his arms around her. He grunted as she picked him up, laughing. 

 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Bobby complimented her. 

 

She smiled. “So, these the kids?” she asked. 

 

“Sam, Dean, Piper, Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state.” Bobby introduced her. 

 

I smiled at Pam, giving her a small wave. She and Dean seemed to be sizing each other up or checking each other out, whichever fit the description. 

 

“Hey.” Dean said. 

“Hi.” Sam said. 

 

“Mm-mm-mm.” Pam said, looking toward Bobby who gave her a look, causing her to chuckle and look back at Dean. 

 

“Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.” 

 

“If you say so.” Dean said. 

 

Pam smiled again. “Come on in.” She stepped to the side, letting all of us in and closed the door. 

 

“So you hear anything?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why.” Pam said. 

 

“So, what’s next?” Bobby asked. 

 

“A seance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed.” she said. 

 

“You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here?” I asked, coming from behind Sam.

 

“No. I just wanna get a sneak peek at it.Like a crystal ball without the crystal.” 

 

“I’m game.” Dean and I said at the same time. 

 

Pam and Bobby went to start setting up the table for the seance and the rest of us just stood off to the side so that we wouldn’t be in the way. I played with my thumbs, looking around the room. I pretended not to notice the boys checking out Pamela’s ass.  

 

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked, clearly mentioning her tattoo. 

 

Pamela laughed, turning a bit to look at us. “Well, it wasn’t forever.” she said. 

 

“His loss. Heh.” Dean flirted. 

 

Pam stood up, walking over to Dean. “Might be your gain.” she flirted back, walking away. 

 

The boys turned, having a secret conversation that I could hear. “Dude, I’m so in.” Dean whispered. 

 

“Yeah, she’s gonna eat you alive.” Sam replied. 

 

“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.” 

 

Sam laughed. Pam came back up to them. 

“You’re invited too, grumpy.” She winked at him. 

 

Sam grinned. Dean watched her walk away before turning to Sam. “You are not invited.” 

 

I let out a laugh and the boys looked at me. “You two are idiots.” 

* * *

Pam sat at the table with her hand on her forehead before she sighed.

“Right. Take each other’s hands.” she said. 

 

I grabbed Sam’s left hand and Dean’s right, sitting it on the table. 

 

“And I need to touch something out mystery monster touched.” Pam said, reaching for Dean’s inner thigh. 

His leg shot up, hitting the table with his surprise. “Well, he didn’t touch me there.” he said. 

 

Pam chuckled. “My mistake.” 

 

Dean gave Sam a look and I smirked at Pam. Dean let go of my hand to pull off his flannel. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt on his left shoulder and I audibly gasped at the raised skin on his arm. It was a handprint, as if someone had gripped him tight when they raised him from perdition. Sam’s jaw seemed to lock as Pamela placed a hand on the print. Everyone joined hands again. 

 

Pamela started to chant. “I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” She repeated multiple times. 

 

Dean and I opened our eyes and we locked eyes with each other before he stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled. The TV behind Bobby turned on and my eyes were trained on it. 

 

“....unto me before this circle. Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy.” Pam said.

 

“Castiel?” Dean and I asked. 

 

“Its name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back.” she replied. 

She started to chant again “I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.” 

 

The table under us started to shake as Pam kept chanting. 

 

“Maybe we should stop.” Bobby said. 

 

“I almost got it. I command you, show me your face. Show me your face now!” Pam yelled. 

 

The candle fire erupted into a big flame and Pamela started to scream. Her eyes glowed a bright white. The pain she was feeling mirrored itself unto me and I screamed as well, my eyes feeling like they were melting. I fell unto the floor, following Pam. 

 

“Call 911!” Bobby yelled and I heard the rush of everyone’s movements. I lie on the floor, everything was dark and I couldn’t see anything. I hear Pam screaming. “I can’t see.” Over and over. I heard Sam telling the police about an injured woman. Then I didn’t hear anything else. 

* * *

“Princess, please wake up.” I heard someone pleading with me.

 

“Don’t call me Princess.” I groaned back. 

 

“Well, at least you listened to me.” Bobby laughed. 

 

I sat up. “The boys are waiting for you downstairs. They’re gonna get some food.” Bobby said. 

 

“Coolio.” I said and rushed down the stairs. 

 

Sam and Dean seemed to be staring at the ground, and I could feel their guilt. 

 

“You guys feel so loud.” I said. 

 

They looked up at me and smiled. “The princess is awake.” Dean said, his relief evident. 

 

Sam smiled up at me. “I was worried.” 

 

“You worry too much.” I said. 

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at me and I poked him in the cheek.

 

“Let’s go get some grub, I’m starving.” I said. 

 

Dean clapped his hands and we all piled into Baby.

 

Dean all but sped to the closest diner and I hurried out of the car and into the diner. Dean and Sam followed me, laughing. 

Sam’s phone rang and he went to the bathroom.

 

Dean and I sat down at a table and a waitress came over to us, asking us for her order. 

 

“Can I have an omelette, pile on the cheese and some sausage sticks with a cup of orange juice?” I asked. 

 

The waitress looked at me, and I could feel something off about her. “Sure you can, sweetheart.” 

 

Dean ordered and I frowned at her retreating figure. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“Her emotions don’t feel right.” I replied. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Her emotions don’t feel right, not like a normal human’s. They feel twisted, different.” I said. 

 

“Yeah, you bet.” Sam was saying, hanging up.

 

“What’d Bobby say?” Dean asked, giving me a look that meant our conversation would continue later. 

 

“Uh, Pam’s stable and out of ICU.” Sam replied.

 

“And blind because of us.” Dean said. 

 

“And we still have no clue what we’re dealing with.” Sam said. 

 

“That’s not entirely true.” I said.

 

“No?” Dean and Sam asked. 

 

“We got a name. Castiel or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo, we can summon him and bring him right to us.” I said. 

 

“You’re crazy. Absolutely not.” Sam said sternly. 

 

“We’ll work him over. I mean after what he did?” Dean said, agreeing with me. 

 

“Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull and you wanna have a face-to-face?” Sam asked us. 

 

“Got a better idea?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?” Sam said. 

 

“Okay?” I asked. 

 

“So we go find them. Someone’s gotta know something about something.” Sam said. 

 

The waitress came back and sat our orders down in front of us. “Thanks.” Sam said. 

 

She sat down, sighing as she did so. I leaned towards Sam.

 

“You angling for a tip?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were looking for us.” she said, her eyes turning pitch black. 

 

Another demon walked over to the door and locked it, standing guard. 

 

She looked at Dean. “Dean. To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck?”

 

“That’s me.” he said back. 

 

“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?” she asked. 

 

“I like to think it’s because of my perky nipples.” he smirked at her. “I don’t know.” he sneered. “It wasn’t my doing. I don’t know who pulled me out.”

 

“Right. You don’t.” 

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Lying’s a sin, you know.”

 

Dean paused, thinking over the situation. “I’m not lying.”

 

Waitress lady looked to Sam and then at me. 

“But I’d like to find out, so if you wouldn’t mind enlightening me, Flo.” dean said. 

 

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I’ll drag you back to hell myself.” she said. 

 

Sam leaned forward in a motion to attack but Dean held up a yielding hand. 

 

“No, you won’t.” I said. 

 

“No?” she asked. 

 

“No. Cause if you were, you’d have done it already. Fact is, you don’t know who cut him loose. You’re just as spooked as we are. And you’re looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit. Hmm? Or Godzilla. Or some big, bad, boss demon. But I’m guessing at your pay grade, that they don’t tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want him out. And they’re a lot stronger than you.” I said, sneering at her. 

 

“So go ahead, send me back. Don’t come crawling to me when they show up at your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.” Dean said. 

 

“I’m gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.” she said. 

 

Dean leaned forward, towards her. He smirked and then he slapped her, sending her head flying. She looked back at him and he slapped her again. She turned back, looking at Sam this time. 

 

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go twins.” Sam looked angrily at her and then we stood up and walked out of the diner. 

 

“Holy crap, that was close.” Dean said. 

 

“We’re not just gonna leave them in there, are we?” Sam asked. 

 

“There’s three of them, probably more. We only got one knife between us.” 

 

“I’ve been killing a lot more demons than that lately.” 

 

“Not anymore. The smarter brother’s back in town.” 

 

“I actually think I’m smarter than both of you combined.” I said from behind them. 

 

“Dean, we gotta take them. They are dangerous.” 

 

“They’re scared. Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We’re dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time.” 

 

* * *

 

The guys and I checked into the Astoria hotel and started doing research on Dean’s situation. 

 

Dean had fell asleep and was probably gonna stay asleep. 

_ ‘Let’s go Sam. We gotta kill those demons.”  _  I thought. 

 

Sam looked up at me and tilted his head towards the door and I scrambled up, slowly but surely slipping on my coat and opening the door.Sam grabbed the keys and we were out, closing and locking the door behind us. 

 

We got in the Impala, Sam at the wheel. He pulled off, driving to the diner. 

 

“Sammy, what are we gonna do once we get there? Like Dean said, we only have one knife between the both of us.” I asked. 

 

“How do you feel right now? With Ruby’s blood in you?” he asked. 

 

“Like I could lift a tank. It enhanced everyone's feelings too. It’s a new situation for me, Sammy.” I answered. 

 

“It was for me, too. That’s why Ruby’s here, to train us.” he said. 

 

Then his phone rang. “Who is it?” I asked. 

 

“It’s Dean.” he said. 

 

I heard Dean’s muffled voice on the other line as Sam answered. I heard him come up with a lie for where we had gone and then ask why Dean was awake. I heard Dean say something else and then they hung up on each other as he pulled up at the diner. 

 

Sam looked at me, “You ready?” he asked. 

 

“You bet I am.” I answered. 

 

We got out together, dashing across the street to the diner. Sam picked the lock, opening the door and letting me in before he stepped in and closed the door.

 

I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for a body lying on the ground. I didn’t see him take a breath so I walked over slowly. The man’s  knuckles were bleeding, indicating he had been in a fight more recently. Sam walked over behind me and flipped the man over. I gasped at his face. His eyes had been burned out and blood was on his face. 

 

Sam stood up and I followed suit but then he was tackled from his right, my opposite side. The waitress demon from earlier had tackled him and started to punch him. Sam headbutted her and I stood off to the side, watching. He threw her off him and I went to her, punching her once. She stumbled back and swung at me and she struck home when I cried out. Sam grabbed her, kneeing her in the stomach a few times before she pulled herself out of his hold. 

 

I stood next to Sam, in my defense stance, protecting him. And then we saw her face. Her eyes were gone too, much like the man on the floor. 

 

“Your eyes.” I said. 

 

“I could still smell your soul a mile away.” she said. 

 

“It was here. You saw it.” Sam said. 

 

“I saw it.” she nodded. 

 

“What was it?” I asked. 

 

She sobbed. “It’s the end. We’re dead. We’re all dead.”

 

“What did you see?” Sam asked. 

 

She laughed slightly. “Go to hell.” she said. 

 

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you.” Sam said. 

 

I watched as he closed his eyes and held his hand out. Waitress demon started to gag, coughing up some dark smoke. She looked down at her hand as the smoke trailed down to the tile floor. She gagged more, clutching her throat as more black smoke came out of her mouth. She fell to the ground, black smoke all around her. The black smoke disappeared into the ground, leaving a burning circle in the tiles. 

  
I looked to Sam, “I wanna learn how to do that!” I squealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me following the story line until I decide to veer off course, probably for season 5


	4. Are You There Piper? It's Me Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper finds out something that is going to affect her for a few chapters.

The thing about my brothers is that they love each other so much that they're selfish when it comes to the other. They'd sacrifice themselves to save the other because they can't live without each other. They've learned how to live without me because I've been gone for so long. So me, jumping back into the life after so many years of being gone was new for them. Their system had been different from mine. My brothers slept closest to the edge of their beds so that one could reach the other quickly. Dean sleeps with one arm hanging off his bed in case Sam needs him during his nightmares. Dean had become me for Sam. He had become his other half and I had to admit, I was jealous of it. I had to do something to get me back to being his other half.

Everyone was in the kitchen, researching things on Castiel the "angel of the lord". Dean wouldn't believe angels existed and hadn't since a ghost preacher had made people believe they were angels.

"It wasn't an angel Piper, I'm telling you," Dean said.

"Well, then tell me what else it could've been?" Sam replied.

"Look, all I know is that I wasn't groped by an angel," Dean exclaimed.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" I asked.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps and Ruby's knife?! Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one at some point...ever?!"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean." Sam said.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we  _have_  a theory," I said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please," Dean said, leaning off his rest on the kitchen sink.

"Okay look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we --"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the lord because it says so!" Dean yelled, scaring me a bit.

His anger was pissing me off and my body was shaking, unable to handle the rush of emotions from everyone in the room. Bobby seemed to notice and went to quickly change the subject before she started breaking things.

"You three chuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" he said.

Dean looked at Sam, Sam looked at me and I tried to calm her nerves before getting up and walking to the living room.

"I got stacks of lore -- biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby said.

Sam and I both looked at Dean.

  
"What else?" He said, touching the handprint on his shoulder.

"What else, what?" Bobby asked.

"What else could do it?"

"Airlife your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

Sam and I continued to smirk at Dean.

"Dean, this is good news," I said.

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam explained, memories of everything running through his head so I could catch up.

"YOU FOUGHT A WOMAN IN WHITE?" I suddenly yelled as that one memory hit me.

Dean and Bobby gave Sam and I a weird look until Sam pointed at his head and a look of realization crossed their features.

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a god?" Dean asked.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby answered.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff but this is becoming less and less about and more about proof." I said.

"Proof?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it." Dean said.

All of Dean's doubt and lack of self-worth made me want to vomit. I could feel it, radiating from him like a heater. I wanted to grab him up and smack the self-love into him.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?!"

"Dean--" I started but was cut off.

"I mean I've saved some people, okay. I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." Dean asked.

"Well, apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," I said.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by...God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat," I said, getting fed up with all the crap he was spewing out of his dirty little mouth.

Dean paused for a few seconds before clearing his throat and getting down to business. "All right. What do we know about angels?" he said.

We all looked at Bobby for an answer. To which the man himself pulled out a stack of at least five or six fat books and said, "Start reading,"

Dean pointed at the twins, "One of you is gonna get me some pie."

And with that, he snatched the first book off the stack and walked away dramatically.

"Drama queen!" I yelled.

"Oh please, we all know the only queen here, is you, Piper," he yelled back.

I gasped and looked at Sam. He looked down at me smiling sheepishly. I glared at him and pointed a finger towards him. "You're gonna get me some ice cream."

I snatched up the next book and went to sit on Bobby's couch.

 _'Come with me, Pipes pleaseeeee'_ Sam begged through the mind link.

I looked over at him and he gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine," I said, grabbing my jacket and slipping on my boots.

 

"Yes Dean, we got the chips," I said into the phone.

"Okay, but don't forget the pie. Sam always forgets the pie." Dean grumbled.

"Dude, when have  _I_  ever forgotten the pie?" I asked.

"Never," he replied.

"Exactly." I smiled, shutting my door and looking over at Sam.

He was looking over at someone next to the store. Someone I soon recognized at Ruby.

"I got to go," I said to Dean.

"Bye, Pipes. AND DON'T FORGET THE PIE!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, all right. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

Sam was already walking towards Ruby but I decided to lean against the car and keep a lookout.

I tapped into Sam's mind link so I could listen to their conversation.

"So is it true?" Ruby asked.

"Is what true?" Sam replied.

"Did an angel rescue Dean?"

Sam looked at me for a second. "You heard."

Someone passed by the two of them and Sam watched as he walked, sending him a silent greeting.

"Who hasn't?"

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so."

Okay. Bye, Sam and bye to you too Piper."

I leaned a little forward, inching toward chasing her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?" Sam asked, stopping her.

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch out for yourselves."

Sam chuckled. "I'm not afraid of angels."

Ruby smiled at him a little before turning and walking away to god knows where.

I crept up behind Sam. "Well, that went nowhere," I said, scaring him.

He turned to me and glared at me before walking into the store. I followed closely behind him, grabbing some snacks and a few juices for whenever we went on the road. I grabbed Dean a slice of apple pie and a pint (or three) of Butter Pecan ice cream. Sam walked up behind me and helped me pile everything into the circle thingy and then paid for everything. He even took all of the bags and didn't let me hold not a single one. He put everything in the backseat and then shut the passenger side door once I had gotten in and we were off to our destination.

"Sam, you know I'm twenty-five right?" I asked, starting off the conversation slowly.

"Yes, we're twins remember?" he answered like the dope he was.

"Okay so why are you smothering me like I'm your prom date?"

"I'm not treating you like my prom date, I just have manners and opening doors for Dean would be weird. You're my sister and it's impolite to let you do all the heavy lifting."

"One of those bags only had Dean's slice of pie."

"You could sprain your thumb." He reasoned.

I could feel his hesitation as if he was hiding something. "You're lying. Spill it."

"Wha- How would you know if I'm lying?" he asked.

"I can feel your emotions. On top of all that fun shiz, I can read your mind."

"Fine. I just really don't want you to leave again. We just got you back after six years and I really miss you being the other half of me. We were born together, grew up together, hell we even left Dad together. I'm not losing you again Pipes."

I wiped the tear that had fallen and hugged him slightly. "I don't plan on going anywhere yet," I said to him, snuggling in his warmth.

When we got back to Bobby's house, Dean and Bobby were loading up Bobby's car.

"Keep the engine running," Bobby said, walking up to my window.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby said.

Dean opened my door and the back passenger door and motioned for me to sit in the back, I sat in the back and pulled out some Sour Punch Straws and got to munching. Dean made Sam scoot over so he could drive and Sam handed him the wrong bag on purpose. We watched him look for the pie for a second before he glared at me and said, "where's the pie?"

Both of us burst out laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and handed him the correct bag.

"I would never forget the pie, unlike Sammy here," I said.

Sam turned and glared at me and then I stuck my tongue out at him.

***

Watching my two brothers from the backseat was like watching a tv show. I loved them dearly but they were dopes, dopes who would do anything for each other.

Dean and Sam were bonded more than Sam and I was, as much as it made me jealous I knew it was my fault that we weren't as close as we were.

"So Pipes, when do you plan on telling that man of yours that you're not coming back?" Dean asked me, glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing the anger in my voice. "Dean, I'm going back. I was here to help Sam get you out, we didn't need to do that. As soon as we get back to Bobby's, I'm going home." I said.

I watched Sam tense in his seat but he didn't say anything. I could hear his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Come on, Pipes. Don't you miss us? Don't you wanna kick some monster ass?"

"I do, Dean, but I can't be in this life again. Please respect that."

"Sam? She's your literal other half. You're not gonna at least try to get her to stay?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, I miss her. Yes, I would like her to stay. But everyone around us dies Dean. Nobody is safe, even a badass hunter like Piper. I think she's safer away from us."

Dean seemed to consider this for a second before he grunted and stared intently at the road. "I still think she is better with us. She makes us better, and keeps us sane."

"Well, I'm going whether you like it or not."

***

When we got to Olivia's house, the three of us hopped out of the tension-filled car and grabbed guns.

Bobby was already at the door, picking the lock.

When the door opened, Bobby went in first, followed by Dean, then I, and then Sammy.

"Olivia?" Bobby asked.

Sam closed the door.

A putrid smell filled my nostrils and I had to swallow down my puke.

The sight in front of us was gruesome and Bobby's emotions swelled up before I could even register it.

Bobby looked distressed and walked out of the house.

Sam, Dean, and I looked forward at the body on the ground.

"Salt line," Sam said, indicating there was either a demon or ghost in the house.

We stepped over it, to examine the scene.

Sam crouched down, investigating the body on the ground. I stared at the woman's face. She died a painful death. I could feel it, but something was off.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter," Dean said, holding up said item.

"Spirit activity," I said.

"Yeah -- on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person."

Bobby ventured back into the room. "Bobby, you all right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Sam stood up, looking at Bobby.

"I called some hunters nearby... "

"Good, we can use their help."

"... Except they ain't answering their phones either."

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?" Bobby said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I'd always hated seeing this side of him, the more sensitive yet angry side of him. I loathed it.

* * *

 

After seeing Olivia's body and covering our footsteps, we made our way back to Bobby's house.

Bobby called some more friends and Dean pitched in to help.

After calling Bobby's friend Jed more times than I can count, Sam, Dean, and I ventured off to see what was going on. I had already assumed the worse but Sam was expecting the best. Sam was let down.

**

"Yeah, we're at Jed's. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean said through the phone, presumably to Bobby.

Bobby said something else, to which Dean replied, "What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why'd a bunch of ghosts suddenly gank off-duty hunters?"

Sam and I got to the car as Dean continued to speak to Bobby.

He glanced at me in the rearview mirror again, our earlier conversation less than forgotten.

"We're on our way," he said into the phone and hung up.

I stared down at my phone, waiting for a text from Damien.

_'Baby, I miss you. I wish I could see you right now ;)'_

' _You naughty, naughty man. You know Mistress is busy, I can't talk dirty right now.'_

_'But your Pet is so horny. Waiting for you to touch him.'_

_'Mistress will touch you as soon as she gets back. I promise.'_

I bit my lip as I sent these messages back and forth to my boyfriend with my brothers sitting right in front of me.

Dean was asleep in the passenger's seat and Sam had taken over. He glanced at me in the rearview mirror as if he had sensed me looking at him. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at me as he pulled into a gas station.

He got out and went to put gas in the car while I went inside to go pee. As I was washing my hands, I felt a chill run through me and my breath was visible. I froze. The sound of something quickly freezing caught my attention and I looked up at the mirror in front of me. It had started to freeze over. I took my hand and wiped across the mirror. In the clear spot, I saw myself and another person, Damien. I jumped at his reflection in the mirror. I turned around quickly. "Hi, Pipes. It's been a few days."

"Damien. Are you -- how did you get here?" I asked.

Damien's visage flickered like he was a projection of himself. Then I realized, he was a ghost. "You're dead?" I asked, my heart shattering at the realization.

"You left me defenseless, Piper. Left me all alone when those demons came, when they ripped me apart in search of you. Did you know Karen from across the street was one of them? Or Matt? Or even Mary, your best friend? They were all demons, and they killed me. It's all your fault."

I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face until one dropped onto my hand.

"No...you weren't supposed to be at home. You weren't supposed to die." I sobbed.

"It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if I'd known that they were demons -- I would've been there to keep you safe. I would've been there to keep you alive."

"You wouldn't have left me to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. They were after you, and I paid the price. You left me there to die!"

Damien surged forward attacking me. I fell into some lockers near the bathroom. He pushed me against them and grabbed me up tight. He banged me against the lockers a few times. I caught a glance at his hand for a second, before he then moved me towards the cement wall. There was a weird symbol etched unto the skin in between his pointer and thumb fingers. He banged me against the wall too. He threw me into the mirror, knocking me into the glass. It broke and I felt a few shards pierce my skin as I fell.

Damien grabbed my head, banging it against the sink hard. I felt the sink come off its hinges as he banged my head against it once more. I couldn't see, my vision blurry. My head was swimming as I fought to concentrate on the scene in front of me.

I fell to the ground, raising my arms in defense. My vision cleared a bit and I could see Damien raising his hands to attack me once more. Before he could though, a gunshot rang out and his ghost disappeared.

Dean entered the room, looking at me before he surged towards me, picking me up and running me out of the gas station. Sam had his gun at the ready as well and the car was started.

"Pipes? What happened?" he asked as they laid me in the backseat of the car.

My head was pounding and I was sure to have a bruise where my head hit the sink.

"Damien, my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend. I guess he's dead now. He said it was my fault he died and then attacked me." I answered, breathing heavily.

Dean nodded and Sam threw me a beer. "Here, drink this. It'll numb the pain long enough for us to get to Bobby's."

I nodded and gulped the whole bottle and quickly passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday and I hope this is a great start to your new year. One of my resolutions is to find time in my week to write these stories instead of putting them off. I do love comments and other things so please tell me how you feel about this story and if you like how it's going so far. I appreciate you guys!!! xoxo, Teddygrahams


	5. Authors Note

Hello!   
I've missed being on this website and writing and I apologize for being so out of the loop. I haven't updated any of my stories on here or on any of my other writing platforms in a while. I'll be back! I promise.

Being only in 11th grade and getting ready for SATs and whatnot, I've been nose deep in studying and homework.

I've also been involved in more extra curricular activities than I used to be comfortable with. I've stepped out of comfort zone and joined Winter Guard, Choir, and made a bunch of new friends. I'm becoming a new version of who I want to be.

As I have also moved and we've been settling in for a week or so now, I'm trying to get back into writing but it is difficult without Wi-Fi connection for my computer. That issue should be fixed no later than Wednesday.

As soon as that happens, I plan to have a new chapter ready by no later than Friday.

Happy Holidays Everyone!!

Xoxo, teddygrahams


End file.
